WHY I SHOULDN’T HAVE 3 FOOT PIXIE STICKS!!
by Nikki14
Summary: I like sugar!!! and apparently so does the YGO gang....YEA!!! Tea and Tristan bashing, and eventually some pairings. fun fun fun!!!


WHY I SHOULDN'T HAVE 3 FOOT PIXIE STICKS!!  
  
Ch.1 Why sugar CAN be bad  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned Yu-Gi-OH I COULD HAVE A MILLION PIXIE STICKS!!! ::laughs maniacally:: (See my desc. About da characters)  
  
Nikki- ::Has had WAY too much sugar:: HI!!!! I'M NIKKI!!! N-I-K-K-I!!!!! YEA!!!  
  
Joey- ::slaps forehead:: for the last time WHERE did you get that pixie stick?!  
  
Nikki- ::lala smile:: AND then I ate it all!!!!  
  
Seto- we noticed.  
  
Bakura- I want one.  
  
Ryou- NO  
  
Bakura- But it looks like fun!  
  
Yami- actually, It does.  
  
Yugi- NO  
  
Nikki- ME GOTS EXTRAS!!!! ::Gives one to each Bakura and Yami:: hehehehehe!  
  
Yami & Bakura- mmmmmmmm  
  
Mai- ohhhhh noooo.....  
  
Seto- please no..no torture..  
  
Nikki- YEA!! TORTURE!!!  
  
Joey- ::death glare at Seto::  
  
Nikki- n.n  
  
Ni- Don't worry.she likes you Seto  
  
Nikki- and now a word from our sponsors! Mai- This isn't T.V. .there are no commercials.  
  
Bakura- Can anybody SHUT HER UP?!  
  
Nikki- ::pouty face:: bad! ::slaps Bakura:: eat more sugar NOW!  
  
Bakura- fine  
  
Yami- mmmmm sugar goooood!!  
  
Nikki- ^.^  
  
Joey- uhhhh  
  
Nikki- want some? n.n  
  
Joey- maaybee.  
  
Yugi- no, he dosen't.  
  
Nikki- ::gives Joey pixie stick:: yea!  
  
Ryou- no!  
  
Nikki- Torture!  
  
Joey, Bakura, & Yami- YEA!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, Mai, & Ni- NONONONONONO!  
  
Seto- 0.0  
  
Nikki- Tea first!  
  
All but tea- YEA!  
  
Tea- No! lets be friends!!  
  
Nikki- ::ties Tea to a rocking chair::  
  
All but tea- YEA!!  
  
Yami- okie, we draw from hat to see what we do to her.  
  
All but tea- Yea!  
  
Tristan- ok, yea is getting old.  
  
All on sugar high- ::deathglares:: Torture Tristan too!  
  
All but tea and tristan- Yea!!  
  
Joey- ::ties Tristan to another rocking chair::  
  
Nikki- sugar for you ::hands Seto sugar:: and sugar for you::hands Ryou Sugar:: and-  
  
Ryou- uhh.no than-  
  
Nikki- ::glares::  
  
Ryou- err.thank you!  
  
Joey- ::draws from hat:: set Tea's chair on fire.  
  
All on sugar high- yea!  
  
Others- O.o  
  
Nikki- n.n Go!  
  
Joey- ::sets chair on fire:: hahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!!  
  
Ni- (to Yugi and Mai ) -_- quick hide all the guns knives and other weapons that could kill.  
  
Mai- ::Nods head really fast and starts with the guns::  
  
Yugi- O.o ooookkk..  
  
Nikki- ok, that's a normal torture slip of paper.there's also torture yourself slips, torture a neighbor slips, be nice 2 anyone slips, and freelance slips.  
  
Yugi- What's a "freelance" slip?  
  
Nikki- n.n glad you asked! That means you can chose, torture or nice, to anyone you chose!! ^.^  
  
All on sugar high- yea!!!  
  
Tea- ::cough cough::  
  
Tristan- your hair is crispy.  
  
Tea- ::glare:: you're next  
  
Tristan O.o what happened to friendship?  
  
Nikki- ^.^ Ryou's turn!  
  
Ryou- I got "put "rockets" on Tristan's chair, light them and see what happens!"  
  
All on sugar high- Yea!  
  
Ryou- ::does what paper says::  
  
All expect Tristan, who is wiggling a lot and trying to un-light the "rockets"- 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 BLASTOFF!!!  
  
Tristan barley lifts off ground  
  
All on sugar high- ::disappointed:: awwwwwwwww  
  
Tristan's "rockets" which are actually fireworks explode and he crashes to the ground.  
  
All on sugar high- yea!  
  
Yugi, Mai, and Ni- O.o uhhhhh..  
  
Nikki- yea! Fun! Bakura's turn!!!  
  
Bakura- ::evil grin:: hehehehehehe ::draws:: I got-  
  
  
  
OKIE!!! That's all for dis fun chapter!!!! More when I decide to eat another 3 inches worth of sugar or so! n.n  
  
All on sugar high- YEA!!!  
  
Nikki- ^.^  
  
Tea- ::cough cough::  
  
Tristan- owwwwwwww  
  
Bakura- I WANNA complete my sentence!!!!!  
  
Nikki- ::childlike::- no.  
  
Seto- I want more sugar!!!!!  
  
Nikki- okie! n.n  
  
Bakura- hey! What about me!  
  
Nikki- no.  
  
Yugi- O.o  
  
Nikki- bye bye! 


End file.
